


Rhythm of Life

by Tyrannicpoem211



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Comedy, Gay, Heterosexuality, Horror, Multi, Mystery, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrannicpoem211/pseuds/Tyrannicpoem211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“January 11, 2015</p><p>It funny don’t you think? People living behind a wall, thinking they are safe. It is like living behind their mask. They believe they are living the good life and nothing will happen to them. The funny part is all the good things in life are the lie. We as humans try to see the good in it. Hoping the bad will turn to good or go away. Thinking it would go away like any other problem. They are wrong. The people are in danger even in the wall and I will show them the truth between the lies. But it will have to be the hard way. For twenty years of my life, I have not seen such ignorance to the real problems. The Organizations. The government was mess up but these are the lowest levels of hell. The leaders are blind to what their followers are doing. The only true place is safe haven. Me. I can wait until the time is right for I will bring down the wall.</p><p>Signed</p><p>Mask Thirteen”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhythm of Life

Notes:

This is an original work with original characters. There will be additional tags but for now it is only those. This will mainly be gay story but will have other relationships. I will try to warn when there is a sex scene but that won't happen until later on so we are still safe. Also, there are errors but I am writing at night with little sleeps so I will go back and fix it when I have enough sleep. So sorry for any errors at the moment. :)

"Never trust a lie or the truth"

-TyrannicPoem211

 

End Note

* * *

 

News break:

_“There has been an outbreak here in Boston, Massachusetts. The people still have no idea what is causing the illness at the moment. People are running high temperature and can’t consume anything at the moment” the TV women stood in front of the hospital. Doctors is running to get patient in and making sure no citizen is interacting with them. “This illness seems to be going on for two months now” she walks over to get a close up. She speeds up to get an interview with a doctor. “Doctor?” The woman tries to get a hold of him but he keeps on walking. She finally was able to turn him around. The woman drops her mic and backs away with the cameraman in horror. His face is scratched up and is infected. He starts to go rabid and attack the women. He bites in to her neck and takes a flesh. The cameraman drops the camera and makes haste to the van. In the camera there are patients coming out and attacking citizen. A victim steps on the camera destroying the last few moments of the attack._

News break:

 _The wall is finally built._ _Allistair Valdίs Wall was built in a year with the help of everyone. The wall is there to protect us from the walkers so we don’t have to face the tragedy. This is also another celebration of the organizations that came together and made peace with their differences. They are shown today in front of the tungsten wall which is standing about twenty-five feet tall. It is a reminder of what we have and the bond of each organization. They are renewing the peace treaty and we are forever in their debt._

News Break:

_It has been three years since the attack and so far we have no sign of what is over there. People are question what has happen. Some are saying it was god’s work to punish us. Others are saying it was aliens. Most are saying it was the government to breed super soldiers. The questions are piling up but answers are nowhere in sight. Coming up next, the topic is runners and their illegal runs._

“January 11, 2015

It funny don’t you think? People living behind a wall, thinking they are safe. It is like living behind their mask. They believe they are living the good life and nothing will happen to them. The funny part is all the good things in life are the lie. We as humans try to see the good in it. Hoping the bad will turn to good or go away. Thinking it would go away like any other problem. They are wrong. The people are in danger even in the wall and I will show them the truth between the lies. But it will have to be the hard way. For twenty years of my life, I have not seen such ignorance to the real problems. The Organizations. The government was mess up but these are the lowest levels of hell. The leaders are blind to what their followers are doing. The only true place is safe haven. Me. I can wait until the time is right for I will bring down the wall.

Signed

Mask Thirteen”

The twenty year old boy crumpled up the page and throws it in the hoard of zombies. He is wearing a long, black coat that covers the left side and a white mask. His right arm is tan with a tattoo of a fox running toward his fingers, while the left side is cover with a glove that goes to his shoulder. He is wearing combat jeans and sneakers. He finally stands up on the telephone pole as animal noise is coming from below. He looks down from the pole and sees a way out. He pulls out his sword jumping into the hoard. Slicing through the body and doing a body roll up to slaughter the zombie head. He cuts through the zombies and looks behind. There are flesh and body parts lying around the pole. He smirks and goes over to the closest zombie. He uses his sneaker to push the zombie on to his back. “Sorry zombie but a man has to eat” Mask smirks as he slices away a chunk of flesh from the body. He picks it up with his glove and removes the mask just so his mouth can eat it. Mask put the mask back on as well as the hood. He sheathes his sword and began to walk. “Never trust the good or the bad… always trust the grey” Mask thought as another group of zombies slowly walks up behind him. 

* * *

Notes:

I will try to update at least once a week either on Sunday or Saturday. Leave comments on what you like or what you don't like or any questions. Also like I said I am writing with little sleep so once I get rested up, I will fix it.

"Hiding behind a mask is like hiding behind a foggy glass"

-Tyrannicpoem211


End file.
